The present invention relates to a portable computer or data collection system, typically including an optical scanner, or imager, wherein the system is to be worn by the system operator. The present invention also relates to a portable data communication system, typically including an optical scanner, or imager, wherein the system is distributed on an operator""s body and wherein system components communicate with each other over a wireless communication network. The present invention also relates to a portable data communication system, typically including an optical scanner, or imager, being distributed on an operator""s body and capable of communicating with other devices over a Local Area Network and/or a Wide Area Network.
Optical readers, such as bar code readers, are now common. Typically, a bar code comprises a series of encoded symbols, and each symbol consists of a series of light and dark regions, generally in the form of rectangles. The widths of the dark regions, the bars, and/or the widths of the light spaces between the bars indicated the encoded information. A bar code reader illuminates the code and senses light reflected from the code to detect the widths and spacing of the code symbols and derive the encoded data.
Bar code reading type data input systems improve the efficiency and a accuracy of data input for a wide variety of applications. The ease of data input in such systems facilitates more frequent and detailed data input, for example, to provide efficient inventories, tracking of work in progress, etc. To achieve these advantages, however, users or employees must be willing to consistently use the bar code readers. Many applications require the operator to carry the bar code reader about as the operator moves from place to place and to operate the reader manually to scan codes appearing on different objects. The readers therefore must be easy d convenient to operate and carry.
Many applications additionally require use of the bar code reader with other data input means, for example, by incorporation of all the elements into a single integrated data input terminal. Such integrated systems typically include a keyboard for input of alphanumeric data which may or may not be related to bar code data, a central data processor unit having associated RAM and ROM, and a display. Integrated terminals of this type have been proposed which are small enough to be handheld (see e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,916,441 and 5,144,120). Such units incorporating so many different elements, however, tend to be larger than many dedicated bar code readers and cumbersome to operate as bar code readers, particularly for extended periods. Also, conventional integrated devices often require the operator to hold the device in one hand and operate the keyboard with the other. Such operation requires use of both hands and does not allow the user to perform other manual tasks at the same time. These problems, together with problems related to securing and carrying the integrated terminals when not in use, tend to discourage employees from using the data input system, thereby defeating the purpose of the system, and particularly, the advantages otherwise associated with bar code data entry. Similar problems exist in other types of portable computer or data devices.
From the above discussion of the state of the art, it becomes clear that a need still exists to produce portable computer or data input terminal systems, particularly ones incorporating an optical reader unit, which are particularly convenient to carry and operate.
In addition, the need exists to ergonomically distribute the elements of the data input terminal system on an operator""s body.
The need also exists to wirelessly interconnect the different elements of the system on the operator""s body.
Once the system consisting of different components has been incorporated to be worn on the operator""s body, the need arises to be able to connect one operator with another operator having a similar system via a wireless communication channel.
In addition, the need arises to provide additional functionality to the operator, by interconnecting his system with a local area network (LAN), such as Bluetooth or an Ethernet, and/or wide area network (WAN), such as an internet.
The need also exists for a miniature voice communication system for enabling voice communication over a specified protocol, such as an Internet protocol, the system having voice recognition capabilities for hands free operation.
The need also exists to enable data transfers between the devices which are part of the personal area system and the devices attached to LAN or WAN.
The need also exists to enable voice and video data transfers between the elements of the personal area system and the devices attached to the LAN or WAN.
The need also exists to enable automatic voice recognition of the user commands made during the indicia reading operation of the personal area system.
The present invention addresses the above problems and needs through the design of a portable computer system with some of the system components worn by a user.
As used in this specification and in the appended in claims, the term xe2x80x9cindiciaxe2x80x9d broadly encompasses not only symbol patterns composed of alternating bars and spaces of various widths commonly referred to as bar code symbols, but also other one or two dimensional graphic patterns, as well as alphanumeric characters. In general, the term xe2x80x9cindiciaxe2x80x9d may apply to any type of pattern or information which may be recognized or identified by scanning energy across it and detecting reflected or scattered energy as a representation of variations in energy reflectivity at various points of the pattern or information. A bar code is one example of xe2x80x9cindiciaxe2x80x9d which the present invention can scan, preferably by using an optical reading unit in the form of a small moving spot laser beam scanner. An optical scanner can also be in the form of a solid state imaging device, such as one-dimensional or two-dimensional CCD, or CMOS, scanners or imagers. Radio Frequency tags also represent a type of indicia carrying components which are interrogated using an RF interrogation scanner. RF scanners can be used in point-of-sale transactions and in electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems. For the purpose of the following discussion, an indicia type can mean only one of the different information carrying environments, and a scanner can mean any one of the corresponding indicia reading devices.
The invention is also directed at a new ergonomic allocation of scanning system components on an operator""s body and in particular to the design of a portable data collection device. The scanning system comprises a headset, a scanning unit and a a portable data collection device having a computer for processing data and an input/output unit. The scanner can be a handheld or a wearable scanner, such as a ring scanner manufactured by Symbol Technologies, the assignee of the present invention. The ring scanner can communicate with the I/O unit over a wireless channel. The wireless channel could be an RF or an infrared channel.
In addition to the three components listed above, the system may also include additional peripheral components, such as a printer, a magnetic-stripe reader, heads-up display, tactile gauge-sensor or any other needed devices. The individual components communicate with each other using a wireless communication channel, preferably a short range communication channel, for example, Bluetooth. This wireless connectivity can be achieved via a short range local network, often called a Personal Area Network (PAN). The communication channel can be, but is not limited to, a radio frequency (RF), and infrared (IR), or an acoustic communication channel. Thus, communication with the bar code scanner is established via bi-directional or a unidirectional wireless link. In case this link is bi-directional, the bar code scanner includes only a transmitter
Individual PAS""s may be combined into a network of PAS""s called a PAS cluster. PAS""s in a particular PAS cluster can communicate with each other over a medium or a long range wireless communication channel, such as a Spectrum24 communication channel.
Regardless of the embodiment, and individual PAS gains access to a Local Area Network (LAN), such as an Ethernet, and/or a Wide Area Network (WAN), such an Internet, via an access point. Individual PAS""s can use devices, such as servers and PC""s situated either on the LAN or the WAN to retrieve and exchange information. Communication between the PAS""s and the access point is carried out using a wireless communication protocol. An embodiment is disclosed where individual PAS components provide automatic speech recognition. PAS components may also act as a telephone, a pager, or any other communication device having access to a LAN or a WAN. Transmission of digitized voice and/or video data over an Internet link is also disclosed.
The invention also contemplates a miniature voice over IP (Internet Protocol) communication module capable of being designed into the headset unit having a speaker and a microphone. Alternatively, the module can be designed to be carried on other parts of the user""s body for better ergonomic allocation of the user worn devices. The module is connected to another system component located either on the user""s body, or a server located on a network, for voice recognition of user""s commands. Thus, by providing voice recognition capabilities to a voice-over-IP communication module, the system allows for virtually hands-free operation of the phone module for communication purposes.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the inventions may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims.
Another object of the present invention is a portable data collection device for use in a portable data collection system having a display, manual data entry circuitry, a processor for receiving entered data and for controlling the display, a first wireless communications circuit for receiving data using a first protocol over short range from at least one data transmitting unit, and a second wireless communications circuit using a second protocol for transmitting and receiving data over a long range from a host. The processor is receptive of identification data relating to a transmitting unit for field associating the data transmitting unit with the portable data collection device. The data transmitting unit can be a bar code reader, and the identification data is information on a bar code associated with the portable data collection device and a unique identification of the data transmitting unit. In one embodiment, the bar code can be affixed to the portable data collection device. The processor can receive the unique identification of the data transmitting unit through the manual data entry circuitry in order to field associate the two.
A cradle can be provided for the transmitting unit and the processor can be receptive of the identification data relating to a cradle data transmitting unit to effect the field association. Moreover, the data transmitting unit can have a rechargeable battery which is recharged when the unit is cradled. This also creates a data collection device with modular scanning capability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable data collection device having a touch sensitive display, manual data entry circuitry comprising a portion of the display and a processor for receiving entered data and for controlling the display to depict a keypad array of discrete pad areas, each representing at least one of the alphanumerics and icons on the display and corresponding data to be entered by actuating same. The processor can reconfigure the array of alphanumerics and icons for different operations. A first wireless communications circuit is provided for receiving data over short range over the data transmitting device and a second wireless communications circuit is provided for transmitting and receiving data over a long range from a host.
The processor can reconfigure the keypad array in anticipation of an action to be performed by a user. Preferably, a light pipe is disposed over each discrete keypad area of the keypad array and each light pipe is mounted for movement towards and away from the display to effect actuation of the key associated with the key pad array thereunder. In one embodiment, the light pipes are mounted on a resilient web. Moreover, the light pipe can have a lens on one end away from the display. In a preferred embodiment, a frame for the light pipes is provided which has an opening for each light pipe and is disposed over the display. The frame and light pipes can be mounted for displacement from the display to enlarge the area of the display for use by the processor. In that regard, the frame and light pipe can be slidably mounted for displacement away from the display or can be hingedly mounted for displacement away from the display.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, a data collection system has at least one data transmitting unit for scanning bar codes and for producing a decode signal representative of a scan bar code and having communication circuitry for the wireless transmission of the decode signal over a short range using a first protocol. A portable data collection device comprising a display, manual data entry circuitry and a processor for receiving entered data and for controlling the display, also has a first communication circuit for receiving data from the transmitting unit using the first protocol over a short range, and it has a second communication circuit using a second protocol for wireless transmission of data over a long range from a host.
The data transmitting circuit preferably comprises a light source, a scan element, a scan motor for moving the scan element, a photodetector, signal processing circuitry for receiving a signal from the photodetector, triggering circuitry for initiating a scan and power management circuitry for controlling the light source, scan motor and signal processing circuitry to stagger the activation thereof upon the initiating of a scan by the triggering circuitry. The data transmitting unit can further provide decode circuitry for decoding the signal received from the photodetector.
The system can also include a headset receptive of a voice input for producing voice signals and having communications circuitry for the wireless transmission of the voice signals over a short range using the first protocol. The processor can monitor the distance of the data transmitting unit from the portable data collection device to indicate when the distance exceeds the given distance. It is easy to lose a ring scanner or have theft of either piece of the system. When equipment becomes disassociated from the network or from its respective scanner/host pair, an alarm can indicate that devices are missing. This is a tracking system to prevent theft or loss of equipment.
The processor can control the display to depict a keypad array of discrete keypad areas, each representing at least one of alphanumerics and icons on the display and corresponding to data to be entered by actuating same and wherein the processor reconfigures the array of alphanumerics and icons for different operations.
The portable data collection device can have a cradle for docking one data transmitting unit. Moreover, the processor can configure the array on the display to depict at least one start scan key to initiate scanning on the data transmitting unit. The processor can reconfigure the array on the display to depict the start scan key for a right handed user and for a left handed user. The data transmitting unit is preferably associated with a portable data collection device, and the device communicates with each unit to lower the transmit power thereof. The portable data collection device communicates with each unit associated with it to agree to transmit at different time intervals. The portable data collection device can also communicate with each associated transmitting unit to detect the remaining available power in the unit to indicate power status to the user.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, a portable data collection device has the display, manual data entry circuitry and processor, as well as the first and second wireless communication circuits. A housing for the display, manual entry circuitry, processor and communication circuits has a connector for receiving a PC card and a PC card connector for adding functionality to the device.
In a still further embodiment of the present invention, the portable data collection device has a display, manual data entry circuitry and processor, as well as the first and second wireless communication circuits for short range and long range communications and the housing for the display, manual entry circuitry processor and communication circuits. The housing preferably has two separate sections having bosses for connecting the sections together and wherein the bosses are over molded with shock resistant material to provide a shock mount for components in the housing.
In a still further embodiment of the present invention, a portable data collection device has the display, manual data entry circuitry, processor and first and second wireless communication circuits for short range and long range communications and a housing for the display manual entry circuitry processor and communication circuits. A scan module is also mounted in the housing for pivotal movement and a manually actuated member on the outside of the housing pivots the scan module.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be disclosed in more detail in the following detailed description with reference to the attached drawings wherein: